Present invention relates generally to a cover for a dartboard and, more particularly, to a dartboard cover that is adaptable for displaying various graphics to create a desired ornamental appearance as opposed to an exposed dartboard on a wall. Dartboard cabinets are commercially available and relatively well known by those skilled in the art of darts and dart supplies. A typical dartboard cabinet is rectangular, constructed of wood and fixed to a wall at a predetermined dartboard playing height. The dartboard cabinet typically includes a pair of hinged front doors that alternately cover and expose a dartboard that is mounted within the cabinet. The hinged doors may include a scoreboard on an inner surface and an outer surface of the doors may include a carved or painted image that is permanently adhered to the doors and is not adaptable to modification.
It would be desirable to develop a dartboard cover that is not fixed to the wall, thereby requiring holes in the wall, is generally lightweight and includes a high quality or other graphic that is adaptable to user preferences.